The Songs Of Yuki Nagato
by Rylak - The Mad Cinder
Summary: A series of songs, each a look at what might be hiding behind the golden eyes of a small alien girl.
1. Die One More Time

**Hopeless.**

* * *

I wasn't meant to last forever

Wasn't meant to hold together

Wasn't meant to last forever

Let me out for something better

There's no enemies at my gate

There's no hope, just a dull fate

I can't stop it in this state

No good reason for me to wait

No one's going to put an end to this

No one even realizes it's happening

I tell everyone every time around

Being stuck in this loop is just maddening

And I just want to die one more time

No one can help me or give me peace of mind

I can't die but my mind will never mend

Just like these two weeks of Summer never end

Oh, no, I never thought of it this way

Never die, but relive fourteen days

This is not how five hundred years should go down

Trapped in space and time, this is how I live now

Time is skipping like a broken record still

I have to think before it gets too late

Could I stop it if I had the will

Break the number, get me out of endless eight

And I just want to die one more time

No one can help me or give me peace of mind

I can't die but my mind will never mend

Just like these two weeks of Summer never end

How can you not recognize the signs around you

How can you just ignore these barren old streets

There's a sound that has found it's way deep into you

Still I keep silent though the time flow's incomplete

Everybody thinks it's just a deja vu

How am I the only one who knows the truth

I wish the world would just change at my command

I guess taking that power should be my contingency plan

And I just want to die one more time

No one can help me or give me peace of mind

I can't die but my mind will never mend

Just like these two weeks of Summer never end

Summer wasn't meant to last forever

Nothing was ever meant to last forever

These two weeks were not meant to last forever

And I wasn't meant to last forever


	2. Data

**Useless.**

* * *

**Initiate Program: **Enter Silent Mode

**Objective: **Observe Subject, Manipulate Code

**Obey Orders:** Follow All Commands

**Notice: **...Acknowledge Demands

My severed cortex: Reattach

I've proven best and without match

Silently I investigate

Watch everything, a soundless wait

And every night, an execution

Ordered by my institution

Following the revolution

Unlock the gates to my... :**Auto-Evolution**

Burn the clock back in time

Scorch these nightmares from your mind

I am DATA ... DATA ... Just DATA ... DATA

A night alone, I reinvent

A problem I cannot prevent

A strange demise to circumvent

A distress not so evident

As my sanity degrades

Another comes to take my place

This interface disintegrates

_**And the psycho returns from outer space**_

Celestial giants define

The world the way you redesign

She's Data ... DATA ... DATA ... She's Data

DATA ... DATA ... DATA ... DATA

**Investigate:** How loud can you scream?

Can't you feel my pain

Dying again and again

Please save me... Save me... Save me... Save me...

So vulnerable in residence

In solitude no evidence

A diplomatic repertoire

Of intelligence unknown thus far

Spare me of your ignorance

A childish race's indignance

I've seen the universe explored

I know the devils you've adored

So spotless yet you ask for more

Unconscious of what's in store

Valiantly you implore

What crime am I punished for

Extra-terrestrial divorce

An alternate path I endorse

Intrepid in my intercourse

Expediently from the source

Why? I'm... DATA ... DATA ... DATA ... DATA

I'm Data ... Just Data ... I'm Data ... Just Data

DATA ... Save me ... DATA ... Just please

DATA ... I plead ... DATA ... Save me

DATA ... Help me ... data ... _kill me..._


	3. Vanished

**Loveless.**

* * *

On the pages right before me

Written all the things I can foresee

No surprises, I am shown the way

Instructions delivered everyday

Passed into an alternate reality

Fallen from grace, and so selfishly

No worth in this world that I create

I would call your name but I'm too late

And within a moment I am dying

What I wish to be on the floor lying

Disintegrating as you are smiling

Never looking back as I resign I'm

Vanished

Every thought I have becomes a new one

Another world quickly discarded

Pages to the wind, the fire rages on

This is how my love was rewarded

Nightmares of a murderer plague us both

Will she return and would I ever know

What secrets are forever kept from me

I can't give in to my race's lunacy

Inked letters are now my only friend

My forever after turned to bitter end

Sweetness sours and colors fade to sepia

I don't understand why you reject me I'm

Vanished

So now you can all see my true colors

Stand before me and prepare to be judged

By the one who's been hurt by all your actions

I am the victim and you are the reason I

Vanished

Watch me closely as my power expands

I will show you myself so that you will not sleep

I will take her throat into my hands

And when I am done they'll just say she

_**Vanished**_


	4. Winter Is Coming

**Loved.**

* * *

Should you be walking

Alone at night

Taking this route

Without a light

Aren't you cold

Don't you shiver

Beckon again

I will deliver

It's snowing again

The sky has turned grey

You turn round the bend

Is this where you stay

Your lonely apartment

It's no one but you

I follow you up and in

Please tell me it's true

Winter is coming

I can see your eyes

They are clouding over

You have no disguise

So I can see

And you can tell me

Winter is coming

Winter is coming

I think your the prophet

And you're my last chance

At finding my own faith

Just give it a glance

I don't know the future

But you know the past

It tells us it's secrets

That Autumn won't last

Winter is coming

I can feel your lips

Your body on me

Our silence slips

Now I can feel

And taste you are real

And winter is coming

Winter is coming

You are my hail and ice

My sleet and frozen rain

My blizzard frosty white

And the snow gives your name


End file.
